High Society
by Exorcist-Miranda
Summary: Lavi is a waiter for the Walters family. But an encounter with a noble, Lord Tyki Mikk, changes all that. A little bit of yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

**I have watched so many Jane Austen movies lately, that I've started to speak like them. And I wanted to make a Lucky story. So i started writing this...but the 18th century effect wore off half way through...and not eveything is accurate...but i hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own D-Gray Man, Dracula or any of the Jane Austen novels or movies. I just read them**

**And this story is also for Lavi's Birthday! HAPPY BIRTHDAY LAVI!! . love! --**

* * *

Tyki hated these kinds of parties. Rich men showing of their daughters so that even richer men may intend to marry them. These kinds of parties were boring and essentially pointless. Usually, he would be at home, smoking and reading.

But this party was different. He had a reason for being here. He would enjoy this one.

"A face here interests you my lord?" a familiar voice came from his right. Probably Miss Jessie Walters, Tyki thought, the debutant this party was being held for.

"Yes. But not yours. Do not flatter yourself to presume so." another voice cut in. Turning around, Miss Walters found a young girl of sixteen glaring at her.

"Such insolence! What is your name, girl?"

"Ah." Tyki said, drawing attention to himself, "This is the Duchess of Heidelstroff, Lady Road."

Miss Walters flushed red and curtsied until the top of her skirts were touching the floor.

"My lady." She began, still bowing low. "I was ignorant of your-"

"Status? Wealth? Title? Yes." Lady Road said, causing Miss Walters to blush harder. Road turned to Tyki, her sour expression gone and replaced with an enthusiastic grin. "Tyki dear! How lovely to see you again! Come! Dance with me!" she cried, dragging him to the dance floor in a very unlady-like fashion. Soon, murmurs of- _'Who is that rude girl?', 'That's Duchess Road, I hear she has over 100 bonnets and dresses at her disposal!', 'Who is that she's dancing with?', 'Lord Tyki Mikk. Everyone expects news of an engagement between them'_ –filled the room.

"Should I propose to you now so that they may be satisfied?" Tyki asked her.

"Please don't talk in that ridiculous fashion like everyone else. And even if you did propose, I should refuse you. Anyway, what about our young red-haired friend that you couldn't keep your eyes off?" she grinned slyly in return. She batted her eyelashes, "Do tell."

"I don't know what you're talking about." he stubbornly replied, dropping the fancy words.

"Don't make me bring him out here just because you're embarrassed. Although, I would like to meet the boy who has infatuated my dearest Tyki…"

"Alright!" he relented. "His name is Lavi. He served me tea while I waited to speak to Captain Walters. He enquired as to the book I was reading. We talked at great length about it. He's why I came tonight. I couldn't give a damn about Miss Walter's 'big society debut'."

"That ugly woman who insulted me? I just came for the food. Everyone knows that Jerry is the best chef in England." she said, making Tyki laugh.

"You never change Road. I hope your cousin still has the same appetite as you."

"Allen? He's in the kitchen right now."

--

_How much can this one person eat?!_ Lavi though, watching the renowned Allen Walker, Count of Griffe, dig into his fourth plate of lasagne. And the lasagne was just his entrée. He watched, shocked as the young count downed it in less than a minute.

Lavi sighed. He was getting sidetracked again. There were plenty of rich snobs outside that he had to greet, take orders from and be sickeningly polite to.

He didn't like them at all. The only thing they'd ever done was be born into a family with lots of money already. But he couldn't ignore the flutter of anticipation in his stomach when he realised _he_ was here.

Ever since their conversation in the Walter's parlour, Lavi had found himself unable to concentrate properly one anything but him.

He mentally berated himself, realising he was once again getting sidetracked.

Using all his willpower, Lavi pushed images of the stranger's deep, molten gold eyes out of his head and left the kitchen.

No matter how much he disliked them, he still had a job to do.

--

The dance over, Road pulled Tyki to the far back corner of the room where no one would hear.

"So? What will you do?" Road enquired.

"I will be the gentleman I always am and marry you." Tyki replied, grimacing.

"You wound me Tyki." Road said sarcastically, acting out an arrow to the heart. "Wrong answer. You will be the gentleman you usually are…then seduce the pants off him," Tyki blushed.

"Here he comes!" she giggled and disappeared before Tyki could say anything.

"Sir. Would care for a drink?" Lavi said, trying hard to keep a professional composure. The man in front of him made his heart skip a beat.

The golden eyes he remembered shone in the flickering light of the nearby candles. Chocolate brown hair had been pulled back into a short ponytail.

"Hello, Lavi." Tyki said, his deep voice washing over Lavi's ears. "It's been a while."

"Y-yes. Yes it has…u-um…can…can I get you a drink?" Lavi stuttered, his legs threatening to collapse on his.

"I don't know." Tyki said, leaning forward to whisper in Lavi's ear. "Can you?" Tyki moved to plant a kiss on his jaw line.

Lavi nearly melted. "I-I don't even know your name!" he managed to squeak.

"Lord Tyki Mikk. But when we're in bed, just Tyki is fine."

Lavi almost dropped the tray he was holding. Lord Tyki Mikk! That wasn't possible! And possible or not, it was wrong!

"E-excuse me sir-Tyki-Lord Mikk!" he spluttered and ran like hell back to the sanctuary that was the kitchen.

Road stepped out from behind the pillar next to Tyki. "Looks like you're going to have to chase him."

"No. I have a better plan."

--

"Lavi, Captain Walters has asked me to tell you, you're fired." Lenalee told him the next morning.

"F-fired? Why?" Lavi pinched himself, hoping it was just a nightmare.

It wasn't.

"Lord Mikk complained you were being rude to the other guests. And that you even addressed him as 'Tyki'. Although…he has offered you employment at his residence of you wish." She informed him with a slightly puzzled look.

"He WHAT?!"

"He hired you." she repeated.

Lavi couldn't think properly. He …what...hired?

Lenalee went on, "He has asked that you be packed to leave by 1 o'clock because a carriage is coming to collect you."

The next hour until one was a blur to Lavi. But somehow, he found himself on the front step of Teeze Mansion.

Tyki glided down the steps and without warning, kissed Lavi full on the lips.

Lavi's eyes looked like they were about to pop out of his head.

Tyki pulled away, giving him time for the kiss to sink in.

Lavi blushed profusely and ran past Tyki, into the house, where he ran into a butler who looked as if he'd just stepped out of the 'Dracula' novel.

"Hello sir. My name is Arystar Krory. Welcome to Teeze Mansion."

* * *

**Review because you care!...i hope.**


	2. Vampire!

I'm really sorry about the weird bit at the start! I had a random moment in Chemistry and wrote the first words that went through my head! And I couldn't think of anything better to write so I left it that way! Don't hate me! TT.TT (goes and cries in the corner)  
Michelle: Emma! Guess what?  
Emma: -sniff- what?  
Michelle: You're fat!  
Emma:...I love you too Michelle...(my friends show affection in random ways)

**Disclaimer: I don't own D-Gray Man. If I did, why would I waste my time on Fanfiction writing Yullen and Lucky? You do the logic.**

* * *

"Vampire!" Lavi yelled, unaware that he was saying his thoughts out loud.

"I'm sorry!" Krory suddenly wailed, running into the depths of the mansion.

Lavi stood there for a few moments, stunned.

What the hell just happened?

Okaayyy…random freak-out moment…Lavi thought as he walked deeper into the house.

After wandering around the antique rooms aimlessly, he stopped when he heard murmurs of talking coming from the other end of the hall.

"So? How'd it go?" a female voice said.

"Perfectly. He's a bit shocked and confused, but I'll get hi to come around eventually." Tyki said.

"Aw! It's so sweet! Big brother Tyki found his special person!" a second male voice said.

Lavi remembered that he had heard it just yesterday. It belonged to Allen Walker.

What on earth are they talking about? Lavi pondered, moving closer to the source of the voices.

"Tyki-pon…you have a visitor." the female voice said.

A hand from within grabbed Lavi's wrist. Oops. Caught.

"Come here Lavi." Tyki cooed, letting go of his wrist and motioning for him to sit on his lap.

Lavi's body moved on its own, Tyki protectively wrapped his arms around Lavi's waist as he sat down.

"So, you're the one Tyki has been telling us about!" Allen said, a ridiculous grin plastered on his face.

Lavi blushed furiously. And not just because of where he was sitting.

"Yep, he's the one." Tyki smiled over Lavi's shoulder, his breath making Lavi's skin prickle.

"Kyaa! I'm so happy for you!" Allen said, still grinning like an idiot.

"He doesn't realise, does he?" Road broke in, giving Tyki a look that made him sober up.

"…No…" he said softly, making Lavi's heart ache for some reason. "He doesn't know…"

"Don't know what?" Lavi finally gathered up the courage to speak.

All three pairs of eyes turned on him.

The awkward feeling of self-consciousness crept over Lavi.

Road turned her gaze back to Tyki. "Well? Do you want it to work or not? You said you had a better way but-"

"But nothing!" Tyki suddenly snapped, making Lavi jump up in shock. "I'll…tell him when he's ready."

Lavi felt like this was his moment to take charge. Sitting back down on Tyki, he held the older man's face near his own. "Tell me. Please?"

Tyki snaked his hands behind Lavi's head and pulled him into a kiss that sent tingles all along Lavi's back.

"I've fallen for you." He whispered huskily into Lavi's ear. "There, you got what you asked for, now I get to ask you something. Will you be mine?"

Lavi was in shock. The warmth of Tyki's hands on his cheeks and the still-remanent tingle from where the man's lips had been were enough to drown out all thought in Lavi's brain except for the knowledge that Tyki was in love with him.

"I…I think…" Lavi began, his heart pounding. Tyki looked at him with a mixture of hope and fear in his eyes. "I think I could like you back."

A smile of pure delight swept across Tyki's face before pulling Lavi into another kiss, both completely oblivious to the two onlookers.

* * *

**You're not going to kill me are you? -sigh- Imatiger and maddy midnight are already after my blood...something about stories being too fluffy and happy...and somethng along the lines of - 'it should screw with readers heads'...  
...**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	3. Letters

This is an extra part of the story. I didn't plan to include it, but it's not like it's going to hurt if a have a few more words. And i've been too sick to write recently, so this is my sorry gift.  
Disclaimer: Me no own D-Gray Man. TTTT

_Dear Allen,_

_Thank you for all the letters you sent!  
It always cheers me up to hear form you, although the way my life is going right now, I have more cheer than I need! (And I mean the happy cheer, not the alcohol cheer)_

_As you may have heard (through the informative Cook-chatter network) Tyki and I are unofficially married (hehe…seems the local priest didn't approve…).  
But you should have seen some of the things he bought me! There was a point to where it got almost ridiculous!  
But shouldn't you be celebrating too? I heard that you and Road are engaged (Cook-chatter network, very up-to-date). I wish you two all the best and want news of any nieces or nephews!_

_Your faithful friend,_

_Lavi_

Thanks for sticking with this story (even if it was really short).  
My love goes out to all my loving reviewers. If you want in on that love, you're going to have to review!


End file.
